Old Friend, New Looks
by MovieVillain
Summary: Post RE5, Claire gets reunited with her brother's old friend, Jill, and finds her with new looks.


While I was watching a movie about how does a group of humans have to stop a virus monster from wrecking havoc around town, I was hearing the doorbell of my apartment ringing. It must be a visitor, but who could be visiting me at a time like this? Well, if I'm gonna look for an answer, I must check out who it is by the peephole of my door. As a result, I paused the movie before continuing on.

As I peeked, I noticed a sight that has me surprised. I just opened the door to see this visitor fully.

This visitor is a woman. From what I can describe, she looks fairly young so that must mean her age is around the early 30s. My guess is that she's 33 years old. Her hair is blonde and she looks pale. From what she's wearing, I could guess that is a purple catsuit. I remembered the times I watched those movies where female spies wear those for spying or any other activities. There are also circular holes on her chest. But from most of the features, I recognized her face before. I stuttered her name three times before I can complete of what I should say.

"Jill?"

"Yes, Claire, it's me."

So it is her! I was so amazed that she's here, alive and well. I was so amazed that I wanted to hug her, but first, I gotta get her inside.

"Well, come on in," I said, swinging my hand to my right to show her my apartment. "Sit down on the couch while I'll get you a drink."

Jill then sits down to the couch. From what I've been looking, she looks comfortable. That's nice. Of course, I got questions to ask her. As I make some orange juice, I thought about Jill; Chris told me the news about her death, and I was devastated. Now that she's here in my apartment, I'm just relief she's alive and well, and if I'm not mistaken, Chris saw her again. What I'm getting curious about her is her new looks. I know what she truly looks like before she's like that, brown hair and light skin. Now that I'm finish making the beverage, I sit down next to her as I give the glass to her. She starts drinking and looks better to me. As she saws the movie I'm watching, the look on her face says she really is taking an interest to it.

"Let me guess," she started this kind of conversation. "You really know how to put up a fight with those monsters." I could say she's really teasing me about this kind of subject. Then again, she's aware that like my brother, I can take out those monsters he fought against.

I replied back, "Hey, I'm not the only survivor of a ghost town called Raccoon City."

"I'm just teasing, that's all," she takes an interesting to this one. Wait, does that mean? "You were at Raccoon City, weren't you? What were you doing there?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but I'll answer first. I'm looking for Chris, and I got my answer that he's not here. Now it's your turn to answer."

"I was looking for Umbrella's underground facility and I didn't found it."

_Well, I found it._ I thought back of my adventure in that city. Well, enough about that. "Chris saw you again, didn't he?"

"Yeah," was she said. I was right when I saw her again with those new looks.

"I'm just glad you're alive and well, Jill. I guess Chris would have said the same thing when you two are getting a reunion. I don't what surprised me: you're either here or you look brand new."

"Pick one," she replied. Well, I'm curious on both subjects.

"Chris and I thought you were dead," I said.

"I almost was," was the reply coming out of her.

From what I can look, she almost looks dead.

"Well, for someone who is back from the dead, you look great. Did you do something with your hair and skin? From what I know of, you're a brunette and your skin is fairly light. I also noticed you have holes at your chest as if something bad happened to you, didn't it?"

Jill then said, "That's what I want to talk to you about, Claire."

"I'm listening."

She then clears her throat as she started to explain of what had happened to her. Three years ago, she and Chris are working for the B.S.A.A. trying to track down Wesker. Oh, how I remembered that man. I never forgot about my encounter with him at Rockford Island, the same place where I get reunited with Chris. Anyway, Jill explained that she sacrificed her life to take Wesker with her, but it didn't go well as they're still alive. As a result, he has placed her under cryostasis for some part of his plan. I'm guessing that's how her looks are changed from brown hair and light skin to blonde hair and pale skin. What else is that he used some kind of device to put her under his control. She told me this is why she has those marks on her chest. Despite the fact that she had no control of everything Wesker forced her to do, she was still aware of it all, including her fight with my brother. I was shocked to learn this news, but I know it wasn't her fault that she got into a fight with Chris. In fact, Wesker really did a great job of crossing the line by using Jill against Chris. Anyway, I'm just glad she's back to normal. She even told me about her partnership with Captain Josh Stone of the B.S.A.A. West Africa branch as they tried to escape the Tricell facility and going to the volcano where Chris and his new partner, Sheva Alomar, finally destroyed Wesker. I'm just glad to hear that news; at least that evil man is out of our lives forever.

"Well, I guess that's a good story for me to hear," I said.

Jill is so relieved that I believed her story, no questions asked. I wrapped my arms around her for a hug. I must say I'm really doing a good job comforting her. Then I let go.

I decided to ask her the question that she could answer, "Did Chris said anything after he saved you?"

"He said it's okay," Jill said, looking sad for what happened when she was once Wesker's slave, but nevertheless feeling better by my comforting.

"If Chris said it's okay, then I say it's okay with me."

These words coming out of my mouth really give Jill comfort that she wrap her arms around me for a hug. Guess that worked in comforting her. Then she lets go.

We pause for a few seconds to recollect our thoughts.

"Well, anyway," I said. "The way you look, is that permanent?"

As Jill looks down on that question, I could tell she's really unsure about it.

"I don't know, but for now, I'm going by this look."

Then I suggested, "So wanna stay at my place for the night?"

"Sure, I guess," was the reply. "Claire?"

"Yes, Jill?"

"Thank you for finding me comfort and believing in me."

"No problem," I replied happily. "I'm happy to help out a friend in need. I guess Chris had done the same thing for you."

"Yeah... It looks that way."

I'm just so happy of getting reunited with my brother's long-time partner and old friend. For now, I'll just enjoy with her new looks.


End file.
